


Cutie Yoongi

by HaJunJun



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Kink, Feedism, Food, M/M, Sope, Stuffing, Weight Gain, chubby yoongi, feedee, feedee yoongi, feeder, feeder hoseok, whipped hoseok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:28:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaJunJun/pseuds/HaJunJun
Summary: Yoongi breaks a chair under his weight, Hoseok is there to help.





	Cutie Yoongi

Hoseok had insisted Yoongi should move in with him. They had been dating for over six months, and Yoongi practically spent all of his time at Hoseok's apartment already, so it didn't take much coaxing for him to agree. Hoseok, however, was not a very good influence. The past six months had greatly affected Yoongi's appetite. Hoseok always spoiled him with sweets and pastries, making sure he was always well fed. Yoongi was always flattered, eating well to make Hoseok smile. Most of the time he just let him take over, feeding him until the food was finished. Yoongi immensely enjoyed feeling full, especially when he was fed. He just assumed it was because he loved affection, which Hoseok always gave afterwards. He would never tell a soul, but inside his cold exterior, he was the softest human alive. His intimidating looks soon faded as the weight piled on. Rather than lithe legs and sharp jaw lines, he now had squishy, baby like legs, topped off with the roundest rear. His tummy was big and soft, warm and cuddly. Hoseok often used it as a pillow, nuzzling his face into it while Yoongi flushed, pouting. His cheeks were round and cherub like, truly heart melting when he smiled or pouted. They puffed up, and looked cutest when he blushed, the pink color tinting his pouted cheeks. He reminded Hoseok time and time again how much he hated affection, whining and pouting whenever he cuddled up to him. Yoongi eventually nuzzled into him, cradled in Hoseok's arms soon after. Hoseok would tease him, accusing him of enjoying himself. Yoongi defended himself, saying something about Hoseok being clingy. Even if Hoseok had brought the weight to Yoongi's attention, he doubted he would acknowledge it. Yoongi was always so proud of his evil glare, scaring whomever it was directed to. Now he just looked precious, an angry little piece of pie. Whenever he woke up in the morning, he would stretch, his shirt riding up and exposing his adorable belly. His shirts were quite small nowadays, and would stay that way before he fully woke up and pulled it down himself. When he was drowsy, he had no idea how much he was fed. Hoseok always made sure to make the most out of Yoongi's common sleepiness. Since Yoongi napped often, and then ate almost immediately after each one, he reminded Hoseok of a chubby little kitten. Whenever Yoongi have Hoseok hugs, which was often, Hoseok would feel the chub layered on his tummy, the softness very apparent. This always gave Hoseok more motive to prepare Yoongi's big breakfasts. Yoongi used to have a default angry face, scaring off those who dared look at him. Now, many would look at him with admiration, obviously enraptured with his cute appearance. It seemed his denial of his soft demeanor only contributed to his adorableness. Hoseok teased him a lot, resulting in Yoongi becoming a tomato red, pouting mess, burying his face into Hoseok's chest. He had to be the cutest boy alive. Hoseok felt the urge to pamper and shower affection on Yoongi more often than not. That's what brought them here, in Hoseok's kitchen. He sat in his usual chair, his thighs spilling over the sides ever so slightly. Hoseok sat beside him, watching him lovingly. Yoongi was making progress with his current meal, dessert. He had eaten plenty for dinner, but was quite peckish afterward, Hoseok insisting he go all out. There were cakes, cupcakes, and pies laid before Yoongi, biting down on the fork halfway through his second pie. His cheeks puffed out with every bite, Hoseok's heart fluttering. His swollen belly peeked out of the bottom of his too small shirt, the buttons straining on his jeans. The chair beneath him creaked, Hoseok peering down at it cautiously. The chair was quite old, part of a dining room set his mother had given him from his childhood. Yoongi looked at him, pausing between bites, his eyebrow quirked.   
"Is something the matter, Hobi?" He polished off the last slice of his pie, Hoseok flushing.   
"No, it's nothing. How was the pie?" Hoseok asked, distracting him front the sounds of protest coming from the chair. Yoongi smiled contently, his eyes closed in a euphoric state of sorts. He reached forward for the cake, Hoseok's eyes widening comically before the chair gave out on Yoongi. He fell to the floor with a thud, his face incredibly red, his eye teary. Hoseok practically jumped to action, out of his chair and beside Yoongi, his hands held within his own. He brought one to Yoongi's face, framing his cheek. Yoongi sniffled.   
"I broke your damn chair!" Yoongi wailed, ashamed. Guilt flooded his chest, sorry he had broken a gift from Hoseok's mother, and horrified at how heavy he had become. A tear slid down his cheek, Hoseok wiping it away with his thumb immediately. He brought Yoongi into a warm embrace, whispering sweet words of assurance.   
"Oh no, Yoon, please stop crying. It's okay, I have other chairs!" He rubbed his back in a comforting motion, Yoongi crying harder.   
"What's the matter, Yoon? Please tell me." Yoongi sniffled, breaking out of Hoseok's grasp. He looked down to his lap, fiddling with his hands. He noticed how huge his thighs had gotten.   
"I've gotten so fat, haven't I? Don't even try lying to me, I broke a chair, goddamnit! Why are you still with me?" He cried, his face beet red. Hoseok brought him back to his chest, cradling him.   
"Yoongi, it makes me incredibly happy to see you well fed. It just hurts me to see you so upset like this, your weight shouldn't be a Problem! You look so amazing like this, I love you. So what if you've broken a chair? It just means you've enjoyed yourself. So what if you're chubby now? It only shows how much i love you, pampering you all the time. If you don't like it, I'll help you diet, but please don't cry over it." He confessed, Yoongi's crying slowly dwindling to just sniffles.   
"Does that mean you won't mind me like this?" Yoongi asked, vulnerable.   
"Of course not. As long as you're happy, I'm just as happy." Hoseok assured him, pulling apart to pepper kisses onto his face, Yoongi chuckling. Hoseok kissed the bridge of his nose, Yoongi blushing softly, a silly smile gracing his face.   
"Aha! So you do love affection!" Hoseok proudly exclaimed, Yoongi mumbling something about Hoseok being a dork. Their moment was interrupted by the rumbling of Yoongi's tummy. He flushed, Hoseok looking up to him. He retrieved the cake from the table, bring a slice to Yoongi's mouth.   
"Say ah, Yoon." He requested lovingly, Yoongi opening wide. It was truly a sensual exchange whenever Hoseok fed him by hand. He received each piece dutifully, making it a job for himself to eat as much as possible. Hoseok brought the last piece to his mouth, Yoongi finished the cake off. Hoseok's hand retreated, but was stopped by Yoongi's own. He licked off the excess chocolate icing from Hoseok's fingers, his eyes locked onto Hoseok's, gaze innocent. Hoseok looked at him incredulously, flushed. Yoongi detached his mouth from Hoseok's finger.   
"What's up, Seok? Something on my face?" Yoongi asked, his face deadpan. Hoseok giggled nervously.   
"You really love food, don't you?" Hoseok asked, Yoongi nodding proudly. He smiled widely, his cheeks puffing out. Hoseok cooed, handing him a cupcake. Yoongi pulled Hoseok's free hand down to his tummy. Hoseok got the memo, and began massaging his belly soothingly. Yoongi began whimpering half way through the dozen cupcakes.   
His tummy painfully pushed against his jeans, button struggling to restrain his gut. With one huff, his button flew off. Hoseok's face erupted into pure glee.   
"My Yoongi did so well!" Hoseok ditched the cupcakes, shoving Yoongi into a hug, squealing. Yoongi huffed, embarrassed. Hoseok giggled, kissing him on his forehead.  
"Aren't you just so adorable? The cutest baby boy!" He pinched his cheeks, Yoongi unable to fight off the smile that graced his face.   
"Am I really the cutest?" Yoongi asked, knowing the answer.   
"Of course! You are the most amazing thing that's ever happened to me, I don't know what I did to deserve you." Yoongi's smile widened, gums bared. Hoseok's heart fluttered.   
"You should do that more often." Hoseok advised, kissing him again.   
"With you, I'm sure I will." Yoongi assured, gazing into Hoseok's eyes.


End file.
